Quests
As with most action-type games, there are two types of quests: the main storyline quests, which tell the actual tale of the game, and side quests, missions designed to offer humor and/or opportunities for players to do more than travel from point A to B. Bush Whacker 2 is no exception. Note that, since October 31st, 2013, the quest rewards now scale with your level. The typical storyline quest gives you ten times your level in gold and 2% of the experience required to reach the next level from the beginning of your current level (that is, 2% of the amount to the right of the slash in the figures near the top left of the screen). If you've reached the maximum level, you get twenty times your level in gold instead. Main Storyline Quests Bush Whacker 2 is set on a series of islands. Each island possesses several zones and each zone has, on average, 6 or 7 quests you must complete before you can enter the next zone. The later areas have more like 4 quests each. Island 1 :Main Page: Starting Island Quests The story begins on an island that you find yourself shipwrecked upon. There are 10 zones with storyline quests on the first island with terrain varying from forests, to majestic mountains, to desolate deserts. Island 2 :Main Page: Second Island Quests After reaching the 10th zone, you find a boat to cross The Narrow Sea to reach a new, larger island with 17 main storyline quest-filled zones. Players will cross through a thick Evergreen filled forest, enter a trackless swamp, climb a snow-covered mountain pass and trek through a Haunted Forest. Island 3 :Main Page: Third Island Quests Upon completing the Haunted Forest Supply Run, you will be able to take a boat to a set of tropical islands. There are a total of 4 zones in one sector all with an array of tropical themes. Island 4 :Main Page: Fourth Island Quests Upon completing Upper Juau Island, you discover the Princess has escaped to the mainland! Chasing after her, you discover a previously unreachable section of the Second Island containing a desert kingdom, a ruin-filled jungle, an active volcano and some grassy highlands. Who knows what adventures await?! Side Quests There are a number of side quests that are made available for those that want to experience the rest of the Bush Whacker 2 world. Secret Bonus Areas :Main Page: Secret Bonus Areas Location: Hidden in Selected Zones | Prerequisite: Be able to find and access the hidden entrance The Secret Bonus Areas are optional areas, the entrance of which are hidden in each of the main storyline areas and occasionally side quest areas. In each of them, you'll find a field and a puzzle, and you'll be rewarded with Gold as well as Trinkets, Gear or House Accessories. Great for the game grinder who wants to find everything! The Flux :Main Page: The Flux Location: At the end of the game's available content | Prerequisite: Reach the end of the game's available content The Flux is an end-game bonus area where you can talk with the avatars of the game's design staff. There is a special 144 piece puzzle located here that can be completed multiple times and drops special high-quality Trinkets or flux dust (if you collect all the available trinkets), which can be used to buy special trinkets. You can also talk to the flux figure and find out which flux trinkets you are missing, if you have not won all 8 from a given set. You can also change flux puzzles, to go back and complete other ones. There is also the opportunity to "dust" full sets and use the dust to buy new items. Events :Main Page: Events Location: The Fairgrounds (Southwest Commons) | Prerequisite: Right place, right time The Developers will regularly run season specific Events. These Events are timed and once they're done, it's over. Seasonal Events award special Gear, Decoration Items and Event Ribbons that, when hung in your House, create a bump to your Base Energy figure. Nate's Adventures :Main Page: Nate's Adventures Location: One area per game sector | Prerequisite: Talk to the Town Crier, be able to reach where Nate is, and complete any prior Nate Adventures. Nate Dragon is a recurring NPC in BW1 and BW2. He is extremely adventurous, greedy for treasure, absentminded and almost dangerous (mostly to himself.) His personality traits lead him into precarious situations which will always end up requiring your assistance and usually you will have to rescue him. Nate's Adventures are optional and do not impact the main storyline. There is typically one Nate adventure per Sector with new adventures being released a few weeks after the next story update is released. Detective Agency Cases :Main Page: Detective Agency Cases Location: One area per game sector | Prerequisite: Have completed the Detective Agency's construction, talk to the Town Crier, be able to reach where Detective Kaine is, and complete any prior Detective Agency Cases. Detective Kaine is also a recurring NPC from BW 1. In the original game he resembled a sunglass-wearing Crime Scene Investigator from a mythical land known as "Florida", but he apparently felt yelling YEEEEAAAAAAH! was getting old and has changed his look to that of a super sleuth from a mythical island known as "England." No matter how he looks, however, the man's intuitive case solving skills have no known rival. The Old Hermit Location: The Hermit's House | Prerequisite: Having access to the Hermit's House The Hermit's quests may only be done in the Lower and Upper Evergreen Forest and Secret Bonus Areas 11 and 12. With the advent of dynamic bush level in side quest areas, high level players can complete some of these quests with much less hassle by whacking in the Secret Bonus Areas. 100 |name2=Cleaning up the Lake |type2=main |desc2=The Old Hermit wants you to Fish up 5 pieces of Junk from the Lower or Upper Evergreen Forest lake. |task2=Fish up 5 |reward2= 100 |name3=Exterminator |type3=main |desc3=The Old Hermit wants you to whack 20 Grubs in the Evergreen Forest. |task3=Whack 30 Grubs |reward3= 100 |name4=Trash Collector |type4=main |desc4=The Old Hermit wants you to collect 15 Pieces of Trash in the Evergreen Forest. |task4=Find 15 Pieces of Trash |reward4= 100 |name5=Breadcrumbs |type5=main |desc5=The Old Hermit wants you to collect 30 Breadcrumbs in the Evergreen Forest. |task5=Find 30 Breadcrumbs |reward5= 100 |name6=Weed whacker |type6=main |desc6=The Old Hermit wants you to Whack 20 Weeds in the Evergreen Forest. |task6=Whack 20 Weeds |reward6= 100 }} The Commons As you progress through the world of Bush Whacker 2 and as you level up more and more buildings in The Commons will become available to you. When you meet the prerequisites you will have access to the quests. An update on July 9th, 2012 changed the order of the quests slightly so that players had to build the Town Hall first. Town Hall Location: The Commons | Prerequisite: Reach The Commons 250 250 |name2=1. Water for the Workers |type2=child |desc2=Find 20 Straws for the workers who are chopping down trees in the Commons. You can find Straws in bushes pretty much everywhere in the world. |task2=Find 20 Straws |reward2=25 50 |name3=2. Sturdy Stone Structure |type3=child |desc3=Find 30 Chunks of Stone for the workers who are building a Town Hall in the Commons. You'll spot Chunks of Stone in fields while whacking bushes. Whack it to collect it. |task3=Find 30 Chunks of Stone |reward3=25 50 |name4=3. Pre-Painted Planks |type4=child |desc4=Find 15 Red Planks for the roof of the Town Hall in the Commons. You can find Red Planks in bushes pretty much everywhere in the world. |task4=Find 15 Red Planks |reward4=25 50 |name5=4. Great Scott! |type5=child |desc5=Find some Clockwork for the Town Hall's clock tower. Obviously you can find complex Clockwork in bushes pretty much everywhere in the world. |task5=Find some Clockwork |reward5=25 50 }} Jim's Lumber Mill Location: The Commons | Prerequisite: Complete The Town Hall 100 250 |name2=1.Chop Chop |type2=child |desc2=Jim the Lumberjack needs to cut down some trees to make room for his Lumber Mill. Find him 10 Axes in bushes. You'll have more luck finding Axes in the highest level bushes available to you. |task2=Collect 10 Axes |reward2=25 50 |name3=2.Rope it Off |type3=child |desc3=Jim the Lumberjack needs to plot out where his Lumber Mill will be built. Find him 10 Coils of Rope in bushes. You'll have more luck finding Ropes in the highest level bushes available to you. |task3=Collect 15 Coils of Rope |reward3=25 50 |name4=3. Log Run |type4=child |desc4=Jim the Lumberjack needs some more logs for his Lumber Mill. You'll have more luck finding Logs in the highest level bushes available to you. |task4=Collect 20 Raw Logs |reward4=25 50 |name5=4. See-Saw |type5=child |desc5=Jim the Lumberjack needs some saw blades for his Lumber Mill. Find him 2 Saw blades in bushes. They're rare, but you'll have more luck finding them in the highest level bushes available to you. |task5=Find 2 Saw Blades |reward5=25 50 }} 'Your Daily Lumber Quota' Location: The Commons | Prerequisite: Jim's Lumber Mill 20 }} * This is a daily quest (resets after 20 hours), but '''only' when you have another quest that requires wooden planks; you cannot stockpile them in advance.'' A Market for All Location: The Commons | Prerequisite: Jim's Lumber Mill |reward1=250 250 |name2=Fresh Produce |type2=main |desc2=Farmer McDonald wants you to place four plots on your ranch and then plant and harvest 2 Strawberry crops and 2 Corn crops. To place the plots, head to your ranch and go into build mode. Find the plots in your inventory and place them on your ranch. Leave build mode and click on each plot to plant something. Plant two Strawberries and two Corn and then wait for them to grow. Be sure to come back before your crops wilt* or you'll need a friend to revive them for you! |task2=Place 4 Harvest 2 Harvest 2 |reward2=50 50 }} Find 25 School Supplies |reward6=50 500 }} Masonry Shop Location: The Commons | Prerequisite: Rescue Brock in The Dusty Incline, School House |name2=The Filler Quest |type2=main |desc2=Brock the Mason made a slight miscalculation. He needs you to find him some dirt to fill in the hole he made. You can find dirt in bushes, of course. Don't try to get dirt from anywhere else! |task2=Find 40 Bags of Dirt |reward2=50 |name3=Some Rocks Would Be Nice |type3=main |desc3=Brock the Mason needs some Rocks to build his Masonry Shop. Find Rocks on the ground while whacking bushes and bring them to him in the Commons. |task3=Find 15 Rocks |reward3=50 |name4=I Don't Like Sand |type4=main |desc4=Brock the Mason needs some Sand for his Masonry Shop. Find Sand in bushes anywhere in the world. It's coarse and rough and irritating and it gets everywhere. |task4=Find 24 Pile of Sand |reward4=50 |name5=You Don't Clay? |type5=main |desc5=Brock the Mason needs some Clay for his Masonry Shop. Find Clay in bushes anywhere in the world. Clay turns into bricks! |task5=Find 29 Globs of Clay |reward5=50 500 4 Paved roads in The Commons }} 'Your Daily Masonry Quota' Location: The Commons | Prerequisite: The Masonry Shop 20 |name2=Your Daily* Stone Blocks Quota |type2=main |desc2=Whack stones out in the wild and bring the Raw Stones to Brock at his Masonry Shop. Whackable stones will appear in fields as you whack other bushes. Bring Brock 20 Raw Stones and he'll convert them into Stone Blocks. |task2=Find 20 Raw Stones |reward2=50 20 }} * This is a daily quest (resets after 20 hours), but '''only' when you have another quest that requires Clay Bricks or Stone Blocks; you cannot stockpile them in advance.'' To Amicus Isle! Location: Teleporter in The Commons Amicus Isle is Bush Whacker 2's multiplayer event zone. Interact with your fellow Bush Whackers, perform energy-free daily quests to earn Island Tokens and shop at the wandering merchant stores to get exclusive customization gear, pets and more! Click here for more details! Detective Agency Location: The Commons | Prerequisite: Masonry Shop |name2=Sticks and Bricks |type2=main |desc2=Investigator Kaine would like to open a Detective Agency in the Commons. He needs bricks and lumber to get the structure built. You can get Bricks by talking to Brock the Mason and Lumber by talking to Jim the Lumberjack. You can gather 20 of each item by doing their daily quests each day. |task2=Gather 60 Gather 60 |reward2=50 |name3=The Stolen Keys |type3=main |desc3=A Bandit has stolen the keys to Investigator Kaine's new Detective Agency. Track down the Bandit and get the keys back. You have a chance to find the Bandit while whacking anywhere in the world, though higher level bushes are always better! |task3=Find the Missing Keys |reward3=50 500 4 }} Completing the Detective Agency will open up cases to be worked on. See Detective Agency Cases for the details of the cases you can work on! The Mysterious Knight Location: The Commons | Prerequisite: Detective Agency Not long after Investigator Kaine's Detective Agency opened, a mysterious Knight arrived in the Commons. He was very surly and close-mouthed at first, but it seems that he recognizes your prowess and is willing to call upon your services now... But who is he..? And more importantly, what is he planning? |name2=The Stolen Sword |type2=main |desc2=The Mysterious Knight in the Commons would like you to find the Drakesteel Sword that Negdry had stolen from him. Whack Bandits until you find the one that has the sword. |task2=Ask Negdry about the Stolen Sword Recover the Stolen Sword |reward2=50 |name3=The Shattered Hilt |type3=main |desc3=The Mysterious Knight in the Commons would like to repair the hilt of his Drakesteel Sword, which was shattered when it was stolen. Find hilt fragments in bushes anywhere in the world. |task3=Find 20 Shattered Hilt Pieces |reward3=50 |name4=Sticks and Stones |type4=main |desc4=The Mysterious Knight, now revealed to be the infamous Botho the Smith, is going to build a Blacksmithing shop in the Commons. He needs stone blocks from Brock the Mason and Lumber from Jim the Lumberjack. You can obtain 20 of each item per day doing Brock & Jim's daily quests. |task4=Gather 60 Gather 60 |reward4=50 |name5=Ever-Burning Embers |type5=main |desc5=Botho the Smith needs a fuel source for his Blacksmith forge that won't run out. Find him Ever-Burning Embers in bushes anywhere in the world. |task5=Find 32 Ever-Burning Embers |reward5=50 500 |name6=Runesocketing 101 |type6=main |desc6=Botho the Smith is giving you a crash course in Runesocketing, a powerful new way to customize your character! |task6=Learn about Runesocketing from Botho |reward6=500 1st Rune Socket 1 }} Click here for information about Runesocketing 'Repeatable Daily Rune Quest' Random Rune }} 'Your Daily Blacksmith Quota' Location: The Commons | Prerequisite: The Blacksmith Shop Product }} * This is a daily quest (resets after 20 hours), but '''only' when you have another quest that requires a product to be made of iron; you cannot stockpile them in advance.'' The Alchemy Shop Location: The Commons | Prerequisite: The Blacksmith Shop |name2=Enchanted Lumber |type2=main |desc2=Ellesandra the Alchemist would like to build an Alchemy Shop in the Commons. She needs a lot of Lumber to get the job done. You can get Lumber from Jim the Lumberjack. Complete his daily quest every 20 hours until you have enough Lumber. Ellesandra is waiting north of the Market, where she's planning to build her shop. |task2=Gather 80 |reward2=50 |name3=Stained Glass |type3=main |desc3=Ellesandra the Alchemist would like to build an Alchemy Shop in the Commons. She'd like to have stained glass windows for the front of her shop. Find her stained glass pieces in bushes. Ellesandra is waiting north of the Market, where she's planning to build her shop. |task3=Find 20 Stained Glass Sections |reward3=50 |name4=Mixology Pots |type4=main |desc4=Ellesandra the Alchemist would like to build an Alchemy Shop in the Commons. She needs iron cauldrons in order to mix her recipes. Talk to Botho the Smith about getting some Iron Cauldrons. You can complete Botho's daily quest once every 20 hours until you have enough. Ellesandra is waiting north of the Market, where she's planning to build her shop. |task4=Get 2 Iron Cauldrons from Botho |reward4=50 |name5=The Most Important Piece |type5=main |desc5=Ellesandra the Alchemist would like to build an Alchemy Shop in the Commons. The final thing she needs is a chimney to vent fumes during the mixing of various alloys and powders. Find her a tin chimney in bushes. Ellesandra is waiting north of the Market, where she's planning to build her shop. |task5=Find a tin chimney |reward5=50 250 Alchemy Shop Opens }} 'Daily Alchemic Quests' Location: The Commons | Prerequisite: The Alchemy Shop Upon completing the Alchemy Shop, Ellesandra will start offering daily quests. Complete all 6 unique quests for an Achievement. Keep completing them to earn Alchemy Tokens for unlocking items for the shop. For more on what you can do in the Alchemy Shop, see the Alchemical Runemaking section of the Runesocketing page. 1 |name2=Gelatinous Jelly |type2=main |desc2=Ellesandra the Alchemsit needs some Base Jelly. You can get it by whacking Gelatinous Cubes. Gelatinous Cubes will appear randomly in fields as you whack throughout the world. |task2=Find 18 Base Jelly |reward2=Leveled 1 |name3=More Jewels of Power |type3=main |desc3=Ellesandra the Alchemsit needs some more Jewels of Power to fuel her Alchemic Magic. Find Jewels of Power in bushes throughout the world. |task3=Find 16 Jewels of Power |reward3=Leveled 1 |name4=Mostly Empty Vials |type4=main |desc4=Ellesandra the Alchemist needs some Empty Vials for her crazy experiments. You can fish up Empty Vials from fishing holes anywhere in the world. |task4=Fish up 8 Empty Vials |reward4=Leveled 1 |name5=Dust Masks |type5=main |desc5=Ellesandra the Alchemist needs some Dust Masks to avoid inhaling poisonous fumes. Dust Masks can be found in bushes throughout the world. |task5=Find 20 Dust Masks |reward5=Leveled 1 |name6=Missing Chesty |type6=main |desc6=Ellesandra the Alchemist needs someone to find her missing pet, Chesty!. Chesty has wandered off, and may appear randomly in fields as you whack throughout the world. |task6=Find Chesty |reward6=Leveled 1 }} The Inn Location: The Commons | Prerequisite: The Alchemy Shop After the Alchemy Shop is completed, the Commons will have a new resident: Bran Al'Tear. Bran dreams of opening an Inn in the Commons beside the Alchemy Shop. Gather 60 |reward1=50 |name2=Only The Best For the Rest(ing) |type2=main |desc2=Bran is building an Inn in the Commons. He needs feathers for the feather beds in the rooms. Find him feathers throughout the world. |task2=Find 20 Feathers |reward2=50 |name3=Living the Dream |type3=main |desc3=Bran is building an Inn in the Commons. He would like white picket fences around the Inn and he needs you to help him. Find white picket fence pieces in bushes throughout the world. |task3=Find 20 White Picket Fence Pieces |reward3=50 |name4=The Missing Sign |type4=main |desc4=Bran is building an Inn in the Commons. He ordered a custom made "Inn" sign, but it hasn't gotten here yet. Interrogate any bandits you find while whacking until you find his Inn sign. |task4=Find the Inn sign |reward4=250 }} 'Daily Inn Quests' Location: The Commons | Prerequisite: The Inn Upon completing the inn, a new set of daily quests will be unlocked by talking to the Innkeeper Bran Al'Tear. As with all daily quests, you may perform one mission every 20 hours. 50 |name2=The Friendly Inn - Missing Passports |type2=main |desc2=Mike had his passport stolen! Whack Bandits until you find a bunch of stolen passports and bring them back to Mike in the Commons Inn. (Note: This is a spawn reward, not a drop.) |task2=Find 15 Passports |reward2= 50 |name3=The Friendly Inn - Scuba Gear |type3=main |desc3=Sandy is going diving on the Tropical Islands after leaving the Commons, but she lost her Scuba Gear on her last dive. Fish up some Scuba Gear so she can continue with her vacation. |task3=Fish up 8 Scuba Gear |reward3= 50 |name4=The Friendly Inn - Souvenir Rocks |type4=main |desc4=Werdo is vacationing from a distant land that doesn't have rocks, and would like to take some home to his friends. Find rocks while whacking throughout the world and bring them to him in the Commons Inn. (Note: This is a spawn reward, not a drop.) |task4=Find 12 Souvenir Rocks |reward4= 50 |name5=The Friendly Inn - Parkas |type5=main |desc5=Milly is going to climb in the snowy mountains, but she forgot to pack her Parkas! Find Parkas while whacking throughout the world and bring them to her in the Commons Inn. |task5=Find 20 Parkas |reward5= 50 |name6=The Friendly Inn - Hot Air Balloon |type6=main |desc6=Ozzy is passing through in a hot air balloon, and needs to patch it up before he continues. Find Patches while whacking throughout the world and bring them back to Ozzy in the Commons Inn. |task6=Find 20 Hot Air Balloon Patches |reward6= 50 }} Town Building: Statue and Well! A commemorative Statue and a Well! Location: The Commons | Prerequisite: Town Hall, The Stable, The Masonry Shop, The Alchemist Shop, and the Inn. The citizens of The Commons would like to build you a statue recognizing all the good you've done for them... of course, they need you to gather the materials for it, so talk to the Town Crier to get started. After you've done that, talk to Hank the Farm Hand by the stables about possibly a well. Because... well, because wells are cool. Raising the Statue or |name2=Magic Rock |type2=child |desc2=Brock needs you to find special Magic Rock in order to build your statue in the Commons. Find the Magic Rock in bushes throughout the lands. |task2=Find 20 Magic Rocks Return to Brock Return to Town Crier |reward2=50 or |name3=Enchanting the Statue |type3=main |desc3=The Townfolks have voted to erect a statue of you in the Commons town square. They want it to be magically enchanted though. Talk to Ellesandra about possible ways to enchant the statue. |task3=Talk to Ellesandra Return to the Town Crier |reward3= or 11,000 Enchanted Statue* |name4=The Enchanted Gems |type4=child |desc4=Ellesandra needs you to find some gems for enchanting the statue. You can find enchanting gems in bushes throughout the world. Report back to Ellesandra once you've found enough. |task4=Find 20 Enchanted Gems Return to Ellesandra |reward4=50 or }} *The Enchanted Statue will be erected in the center of The Commons. You can click the statue to update it to reflect the items and title you currently have equipped! Constructing the Well After the Enchanted Statue is complete, go to The Stables in The Commons and talk to Hank the Farm Hand to start building the Well. or |name2=Well Well Well |type2=main |desc2=Hank would like to dig a well near the stables to make it easier to water the animals. He needs some stone blocks to form the walls of the well. Talk to Brock the Mason about getting stone blocks. You can complete his daily quest every 20 hours until you have enough blocks. |task2=Gather 40 Stone Blocks Return to Hank |reward2=50 or |name3=Rock 'n Roll |type3=child |desc3=Brock the Mason will provide you with 20 stone blocks if you bring him 20 pieces of stone. You can find stone when whacking anywhere in the world. You can repeat this quest once every 20 hours. |task3=Find 20 Rocks |reward3=50 or |name4=Buckets of Fun |type4=main |desc4=Hank would like to dig a well near the stables to make it easier to water the animals. He needs ropes and buckets to get water from the well. Find them in bushes throughout the world. |task4=Find a Bucket Find 20 Lengths of Rope Return to Hank |reward4=11,000 Well }} Sasha's Permanent Residence! It'll be a super friendly house! Location: The Commons Prerequisite: Town Hall, The Stable, The Masonry Shop, The Alchemist Shop, the Inn, Enchanted Statue and Well. Sasha, the friendly girl in The Commons, would like to build a house! Wouldn't that be fun? Sasha has been a longstanding 'resident' of the Commons, but has decided that she no longer wants to rent and wants to own her own house! Hmm, sounds like a perfect excuse for a party! If you've finished all the other building projects in town (the Statue and Well, most recently,) then find Sasha near the Town Hall to get started. Once you have built the well for Hank, Sasha will start you on this new quest tree! Once the house is done, you can help Sasha throw a big house warming party, too! 'Sasha's House-building Missions' or |name2=No Huffing or Puffing |type2=main |desc2=Sasha's house will be built out of bricks. Talk to Brock the Mason to get enough. You can complete Brock's daily quest every 20 hours until you have enough bricks. |task2=Gather 60 Clay Bricks |reward2=50 or when you return to Sasha |name3=Brick Building |type3=child |desc3=Brock the Mason will provide you with 20 bricks if you bring him 20 scoops of clay. You can find scoops of clay in bushes anywhere in the world. you can repeat this quest the world. You can repeat this quest once every 20 hours. |task3=Find 20 Rocks |reward3=50 or |name4=Stone Planters |type4=main |desc4=Sasha would like to have some friendly plants in front of her house. She needs stone planters to make it happen. Talk to Brock about Stone Planters. |task4=Ask Brock about Stone Planters Gather 2 Stone Planters Return to Sasha |reward4=50 or |name5=Flat Stones Pieces |type5=child |desc5=Brock can make the stone planters Sasha wants, but he needs some flat stone pieces to make it happen. Find flat stone pieces in bushes throughout the world. |task5=Find 20 Flat Stone Pieces |reward5=50 or 2 Stone Planters |name6=Party Decoration |type6=main |desc6=Sasha is throwing a house warming party and needs decorations to spice up the interior of her house. Find decorations in bushes throughout the world. |task6=Find 16 House Decorations |reward6=50 or |name7=Party Invitations |type7=main |desc7=Sasha is throwing a house warming party and everybody is invited. Or rather, they will be once you extend invitations to everybody in town! Well, almost everyone. Maybe don't mention it to the people who weren't invited. That could be an uncomfortable conversation. |task7=Invite 16 People in The Commons Return to Sasha |reward7=11 000 (Cupcakes on central table. 2 (Heart Cake on bottom-left table) Energy Upgrade (Potion on top-right table) Title : Socialite Socialite Achievement (Talking to everyone at the Party) }} There's is an achievement for talking with all her guests at the party. There are also 3 items in her house that will give a reward if you click on them. Outdoor Theatre Bringing the Arts to Bushwhackia! ''' '''Location: The Commons Prerequisite: Town Hall, The Stable, The Masonry Shop, The Alchemist Shop, the Inn, Enchanted Statue, and Well, Sasha's Permanent Residence. Missions level x 11 |name2=Getting Jim's Help |type2=child |desc2=Jim will help clear land for the outdoor theatre in the Commons if you bring him some new Sawblades. You can find Sawblades in bushes throughout the world. |task2=Find 12 Saw Blades |reward2= |name3=Getting Pete's Help |type3=child |desc3=Pete will help clear land for the outdoor theatre in the Commons if you bring him some new Face Paint. You can find Face Paint in bushes throughout the world. |task3=Find 25 Tubes of Face Paint |reward3= }} x 10* level |name2=Your Daily Lumber Quota |type2=child |desc2=Whack trees out in the wild and bring the Raw Logs to Jim at his Lumber Mill. Whackable trees will appear in fields as you whack other bushes. Bring Jim 20 Raw Logs and he'll convert them into Lumber. |task2=Find 20 Raw Logs |reward2=20 |name3=Prop Master |type3=main |desc3=Roma and Jules need props for their exciting stage productions. Find props in bushes throughout the world. |task3=Find 20 Stage Props |reward3= x 55*level }} Achievements PAGAS - Pets Adoption and Genetic Augmentation Society :Main Page: Companions/Pet Augmentation(PAGAS) Location: The Commons | Prerequisite: Stables, 5 unique pets, Narrow Sea PAGAS, the Pet Adoption and Genetic Augmentation Society, is setting up shop in the Commons! Once they're fully set up, you'll be able to make use of a whole new slew of pet services. Release pets you don't want anymore and then use the proceeds to buy new pets or augment your existing ones! There's also a new way to track all the pets you have, and bonuses for collecting more! Talk to the Town Crier to get started. All quests related to PAGAS - Pets Adoption and Genetic Augmentation Society are explained on the PAGAS page. Natalie's Comin' to Town! Location: The Commons | Prerequisite: Outdoor Theatre. Natalie Dragon is moving into the Commons, if you'll help her out. As long as you've already built the outdoor theatre, Nate Dragon's sister will appear near it, and after a series of quests you'll be able to help her build a house on the last plot of land available in the Commons. Natalie Dragon will have some fun adventures for you in the future, but for now she just needs a place to live! Good luck! 'Natalie's House Building Missions' 'Natalie's Museum and Trophy Items!' A new update introduces Trophy Items, which are super rare items you can win in bushes, fish up, find in Quester's Satchels, or harvest on your farm. In order to find Trophy Items, you need to have finished building Natalie Dragon's house in the Commons. Once you find one, take it to Natalie in her house, and she'll reward you and put them on display. Find better items to get better rewards, and compete with your friends to find the best ones! Good luck! Small Reward: 525 + 1035 + 2 |name2 = Old Fossil |desc2 = Big Reward: Small Reward: 525 + 1035 + 2 |name3 = Futuristic Device |desc3 = Big Reward: Small Reward: 525 + 1035 + 2 |name4 = Huge Gold Nugget |desc4 = Big Reward: Small Reward: 525 + 1035 + 2 |name5 = Gigantic Carrot |desc5 = Big Reward: Small Reward: 525 + 1035 + 2 |name6 = Diamond Ring |desc6 = Big Reward: Small Reward: 525 + 1035 + 2 |name7 = Big Trout |desc7 = Big Reward: Small Reward: 525 + 1035 + 2 |name8 = Big Squid |desc8 = Big Reward: Small Reward: 525 + 1035 + 2 |name9 = Lucky Rabbit's Foot |desc9 = Big Reward: Small Reward: 525 + 1035 + 2 |name10 = Centipede |desc10 = Big Reward: Small Reward: 525 + 1035 + 2 }} 'Achievements' Category:Quests